ShadowChat (et autres titres divers et variés)
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Après une victoire, la disparition de Lilith et Sebastian, le retour de Clary et du calme, suite à une idée de Simon, Izzy regroupe tout le petit monde dans un Chat. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Alec Ligthwood dirait très certainement que NON ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout.
1. Les trois stratèges

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Shadowhunters (TV Show)  
Couples : Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale/Clary Fairchild, et peut-être Simon Lewis/Izzy Lightwood  
Genre : Humour/Amitié/Famille  
Résumé : Après une victoire, la disparition de Lilith et Sabastian, le retour de Clary et un retour au calme, suite à une idée de Simon, Izzy regroupe tout le petit monde dans un Chat. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Alec Ligthwood dirait très certainement que NON ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Voici ma première fic Shadowhunters afin de patienter jusqu'à la suite de la saison 3 (yaaaaay). Ainsi, cette fic' se déroule après la fin potentielle de la série, où j'imagine que tout est bien qui fini bien et que la routine habituelle a repris (c'est-à-dire, traquer les démons, tout ça tout ça).

Il s'agit donc de conversations groupées (ou en duo ça peut dépendre) sur un site où Izzy a invité son frère et ses amis. C'est donc une fic humoristique qui reste tout de même le plus canon possible (avec la série, je n'ai jamais lu le livre, désolée) et qui reste ancrée dans l'univers.

Il y aura du Malec, du Clace, et je pense aussi du Sizzy (même si au début c'est très léger). La fic ne tourne pas autour des couples, j'espère surtout vous faire rire en m'amusant avec nos personnages favoris ! (pour le moment nous sommes avec les 6 protagonistes, d'autres arriveront plus tard !)

J'espère donc que ça va vous plaire (je n'en suis pas à mon premier essai de format de fic « chat », j'aime vraiment trop ce concept) et réussir à vous faire rire ^^

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Les trois stratèges  
** _-''-_

 _[18:04]_

 _ **Izzy**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Claryyy**_ _et_ _ **4 autres personnes**_ _à la conversation_

 _ **Izzy**_ _a renommé le groupe en_ _ **ShadowChat (ouvert à toutes autres suggestions de noms)**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Claryyy**_ _aux administrateurs du groupe_

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ooooh, Isabelle. Cette démarche et la plus intelligente des démarches qu'il m'ait été donné de voir cette semaine.

 **Izzy** : Après la brillante idée d'Alec consistant à mettre de l'aluminium dans le micro-onde et ainsi faire sauter les plombs de tout ton immeuble, ce n'était pas très difficile de faire mieux, hum… !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Eh, les nouvelles sont allées vite à ce que je vois.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Au moins Alexander a enfin pu faire connaissances avec les voisins des autres étages.

 **Izzy** : Jace étaient aux premières loges, je peux te dire que les nouvelles se sont répandues vite !

 **Claryyy** : Comment ça ? Alec a coupé le jus de l'appartement ?

 **Izzy** : Pas que l'appartement Clar'.

 **Izzy** : De TOUT l'immeuble !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Pour sa défense (et parce qu'il me l'a surtout rabâché une bonne centaine de fois) le pot de beurre de cacahuète était dur comme de la pierre suite à l'hiver qui commence à se faire bien ressentir…

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Il a pensé qu'un coup au micro-onde réglerait le problème mais il restait malheureusement des morceaux d'aluminium sur le couvercle.

 **Claryyy** : Et le problème ne pouvait pas se régler avec un claquement de doigts ?

 **Claryyy** : #WarlockMagnus

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ow, tu sais comment est Alexander. Toujours vouloir faire tourner le monde à la vieille école.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et puis, depuis le retour de mes pouvoirs j'essaie de diminuer un peu son utilisation, vois-tu.

 **Izzy** : J'aurais aimé voir la tête d'Alec à ce moment-là !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Tu n'as pas idée ma chère. Ce fut sans prix !

 **Izzy** : D'ailleurs. En parlant d'Alec…

 **Izzy** : Sa page de profil me désole :'-(

 **Claryyy** : Je trouve que c'est plutôt un miracle qu'il ait un compte sur ce site

 **Izzy** : Il en a eu besoin une fois ou deux quand il avait perdu son portable

 **Izzy** : Roh, il n'a même pas répertorié son âge.

 **Izzy** : Et sa photo de profil est inexistante.

 **Claryyy** : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas finalement ?

 **J** : yo

 **J** : quel est ce rasselbement ?

 **J** : *rassemblement

 **J** : quel est le problème ?

 **Izzy** : Il n'y a aucun problème Jace, déstresse.

 **J** : alors pq m'avoir appelé ?

 **Claryyy** : Ce n'est pas un appel, Jace. C'est simplement un groupe que Izzy à créé si l'on souhaite discuter un peu

 **Claryyy** : ou devrais-je dire « J »

 **J** : on a déjà les SMS pr ça

 **Izzy** : Fais pas ton rabat-joie, là on est en groupe, je trouve ça plutôt sympa !

 **Izzy** : Cette brillante idée vient d'ailleurs de Simon -)

 **Claryyy** : Il est avec toi en ce moment ?

 **Izzy** : Oui, il est à la recherche du compte de Raphael. Mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé haha.

 **Izzy** : D'ailleurs, ton compte, J.

 **Izzy** : Quelle photo très distinguée.

 **J** : quelle photo ?

 **Izzy** : Celle où tu manges en faisant une tête de psychopathe.

 **J** : ah celle-ci. c'est Clary qui a créé mon compte avec une de ses photos

 **J** : flemme de changer

 **J** : et puis c'est pas une tête de psychopathe

 **Izzy** : Tu sais surtout pas comment faire pour la changer, hein ?

 **J** : bien sûr que si, jsors pas des cavernes non plus

 **Claryyy** : Donc…

 **Claryyy** : On garde ce groupe ?

 **Izzy** : Assurément ! Quelle question !

 **Izzy** : Même si j'entends Alec arriver tel un touriste sur le site et sortir « qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? »

 **Claryyy** : En ajoutant un petit « je dois être aveugle, car je ne vois pas l'utilité de ce groupe »

 **Izzy** : Tout à fait !

 **J** : j'ai presque cru entendre Alec parler

O

 **Conversation** **:** **ShadowChat (ouvert à toutes autres suggestions de noms)** [20:02]

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Huhu, Alec m'a donné l'autorisation de redécorer son compte comme je le souhaite ~

 **Claryyy** : Il t'a donné l'autorisation ? Ou il y a eu des menaces dans l'air ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Jamais, Biscuit. Jamais voyons.

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **Claryyy**_ _en_ _ **Biscuit**_

 **Magnuficent Bane** : N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

 **Izzy** : Change le pseudo de Big Bro aussi, Lightwood.A c'est bien trop professionnel.

 **Izzy** : Et je dois avoir un petit tas de photo dossier pour son profil, tu si le souhaites.

 **J** : on a en tous

 **Biscuit** : Sérieusement ? Toi aussi ?

 **J** : évidemment, c'est si facile avec lui

 **J** : il fait toujours le dur mais quand on fouine un peu, il est maladroit comme pas deux

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **Lightwood.A**_ _en_ _ **Alectricity**_

 **Izzy** : Ce parfait pseudo veut dire tant de chose !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : J'en suis secrètement fier.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et je crois avoir trouvé la photo parfaite.

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a changé la photo de_ _ **Alectricity**_

 **J** : je te demande pardon ?

 **J** : pq cette photo ?

 **Biscuit** : Est-ce… réellement Jace qui s'accroche si désespérément à la jambe d'Alec ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Le seul et l'unique Jace Lightwood-Herondale, oui.

 **J** : j'étais complètement torché ! c'est arrivé une seule fois !

 **Izzy** : Hummmm je crois me rappeler quand est-ce que tu as pris cette photo Magnus. C'était lors de notre grande célébration de victoire hehe.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Si tu savais comme la pêche aux photos compromettantes a été enrichissante ce jour-là ~

 **Izzy** : En effet, il y en a eu des perles -)

 **J** : tu as bien de la chance que j'ai une mission qui urge !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Amuse-toi bien, Shadowhunter !

 **J** : c'est ça ouais !

 **Izzy** : Je ne pensais pas que ce groupe chat te monopolise autant, J. Je t'attends dans le van.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh, et surtout, ne fatiguez pas trop Alexander, je vous prie.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Nous avons un rendez-vous ce soir.

 **J** : tu rêves, jvais prétexter avoir besoin de me confier et parole de Parabatai il restera avec moi ce soir

 **Izzy** : Jace, arrête de discuter et viens !

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **J**_ _en_ _ **Parabruti**_

O

 **Conversation** **:** **ShadowChat (ouvert à toutes autres suggestions de noms)** [09:44]

 **Parabruti** : pourquoi jpeux pas changer le pseudo de Magnus ?

 **Izzy** : Parce que tu n'es pas administrateur -)

 **Parabruti** : pardon ?

 **Parabruti** : ya une hiérarchie sur ce site ?

 **Izzy** : Oui, Clary et moi sommes Administratrices, donc nous sommes les seules qui puissent changer les pseudos et par la même occasion, ajouter des personnes ou bien… les virer d'ici…

 **Parabruti** : en gros, c'est une dictature

 **Parabruti** : bravo les filles

 **Parabruti** : et minute, pourquoi Magnus a pu changer le pseudo de Clary et Alec ?

 **Parabruti** : il est pas admin' lui

 **Izzy** : #WarlockMagnus comme dirait Clary !

 **Parabruti** : avec vous trois aux commandes j'ai pas confiance

 **Parabruti** : Magnus reviens ici et retire la photo sur le compte d'Alec !

 **Parabruti** : ou sinon je ne prends plus la peine de sceller temporairement notre lien de Parabatai entre Alec et moi quand vous serez en train de copuler !

 **Izzy** : « copuler » haha

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Jace, je sais que tu en a aussi peu envie que moi.

 **Parabruti** : MAGNUS

 **Izzy** : Oh Jace, ça va aller, c'est pas comme si tu étais mieux sur ta propre image de profil.

 **Parabruti** : j'étais bourré, Izzy

 **Parabruti** : cette personne accrochée à la jambe d'Alec comme un stupide panda, c'était pas moi

 **Izzy** : Techniquement si. Ton esprit était juste un peu embrumé.

 **Parabruti** : ça suffit. jme tire d'ici

 **Izzy** : Oublie pas de nous ramener un café, à moi et à Alec !

 **Parabruti** : danstesrêves

O

 **Conversation** **: Biscuit – Izzy** [12:57]

 **Biscuit** : Je crois que Jace prend un peu trop à cœur cette histoire de groupe chat…

 **Izzy** : Pourquoi ça ?

 **Izzy** : Il boude suite à la photo ?

 **Biscuit** : Entre autres

 **Biscuit** : Il est surtout venu me supplier presque à genoux de l'ajouter en tant qu'administrateur sur le groupe

 **Izzy** : Non, c'est vrai ?

 **Izzy** : Dis-moi que tu as filmé !

 **Biscuit** : J'ai vraiment pas pu, c'était déjà trop difficile de me retenir à ne pas rire !

 **Izzy** : Ne l'ajoute surtout pas. Je sais comment ça va se finir.

 **Biscuit** : Par un renversement de pouvoir, c'est ça ?

 **Izzy** : Et puis, je sais pas pour toi, mais j'aime bien voir Jace être tourné en bourrique

 **Biscuit** : La même… La même… :')

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Parabruti – SimonWalker** [13:48]

 **Parabruti** : hey

 **SimonWalker** : Qui que tu sois, pourquoi avoir pris le compte de Jace ?

 **Parabruti** : qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 **SimonWalker** : Parce qu'il n'y a aucun scénario possible sur cette terre qui inciterait Parabruti alias Jace à venir me parler

 **Parabruti** : ne fais pas ta drama queen

 **Parabruti** : Clary m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais programmé le groupe de sorte à ce que ça soit seulement les admin' qui puissent changer quoi que ce soit

 **Parabruti** : à cause de ton idée débile, regarde où j'en suis

 **Parabruti** : alors t'as intérêt à réparer ça

 **SimonWalker** : Et après tu me demandes de pas faire ma drama queen ?

 **Parabruti** : agit. fais quelque chose

 **Parabruti** : toi non plus tu n'as pas envie qu'on te mène par le bout de la laisse

 **SimonWalker** : On dit « par le bout du nez » mais qu'importe

 **SimonWalker** : Eh non je ne me sens pas être « mené par le bout du nez » détrompe-toi

 **Parabruti** : tsais qu'il faut savoir être solidaire entre hommes aussi

 **SimonWalker** : Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

 **Parabruti** : ok, Simon, fait pas ton Simon et agit

 **SimonWalker** : Je dois prendre ça comment ?

 **Parabruti** : la prochaine fois, je renverse vraiment mon soda dans ton van

 **Parabruti** : parole de shadowhunter.

 **SimonWalker** : EH NON !

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à l'utilisateur_ _ **Parabruti**_

 **SimonWalker** : Allô ? Jace ?

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à l'utilisateur_ _ **Parabruti**_

 **SimonWalker** : JACE

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à l'utilisateur_ _ **Parabruti**_

O

 **Conversation** **:** **ShadowChat (ouvert à toutes autres suggestions de noms)** [15:12]

 **Alectricity** : Si mon pseudo est une référence à la coupure de courant, ce n'est pas drôle. Même pas un petit peu.

 **SimonWalker** : Hey, tu t'es finalement montré !

 **Alectricity** : Pas pour longtemps. Tu me donnes déjà mal à la tête.

 **SimonWalker** : Sérieusement, mec ?

 **Alectricity** : Je suis là pour savoir où est Jace, c'est tout.

 **Alectricity** : Selon Clary il est actif ici et actuellement il ne répond pas à mes SMS.

 **SimonWalker** : Je suis dans l'incapacité de t'aider puisque que cette douce personne m'a, par la même occasion, bloqué.

 **Alectricity** : J'espère que tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi.

 **SimonWalker** : Pourquoi toujours aussi condescendant ?

 **Alectricity** : Tu as raison Simon, tu es un super vampire. Maintenant fait quelque chose de magique ou je sais pas, et fais venir Jace.

 **SimonWalker** : De un, j'avale pas tes paroles et de deux, au cas où tu aurais loupé un épisode c'est ton copain le magicien dans l'histoire, pas moi.

 **SimonWalker** : Et puis, pourquoi tu as tant besoin de lui ?

 **Alectricity** : Ça te ne regarde pas.

 **SimonWalker** : T'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai de quoi localiser la puce de son téléphone si tu le désires.

 **Magnuficent Bane** :Je suis sûr que si Alec le demandait gentiment, il obtiendrait la localisation précise de Jace.

 **Alectricity** : Où est localisé son téléphone ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** :Plus gentiment, Alexander.

 **Alectricity** : Où est localisé son téléphone ? :)

 **SimonWalker** : Uuuuuh enlève ce smiley ! Ça ne te va pas du tout !

 **Magnuficent Bane** :Moi aussi ça m'intrigue. Pourquoi avoir besoin de lui dans l'immédiat ? Pourquoi être si désespéré ?

 **Alectricity** : Je m'inquiète, on devait s'entrainer à l'Institut à 13h et il ne s'est pas pointé.

 **Alectricity** : Et accessoirement, ne répond pas aux messages.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Tu es allé demander à Clary ?

 **Alectricity** : Je l'ai croisé et elle m'a dit que Jace pouvait potentiellement répondre ici.

 **Alectricity** : Mais je commence à croire que c'était simplement pour que je participe au foutoir de ce groupe de chat.

 **SimonWalker** : Te fais pas de mouron, je vais pister son téléphone

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Est-ce même légal ?

 **SimonWalker** : Et vous tous, c'est légal peut-être de pister une personne avec l'un de ses objets personnels ?

 **Alectricity** : À vrai dire il n'y a des règles là-dessus mais ça dépasserait ton entendement.

 **SimonWalker** : Pourrais-tu être un peu plus indulgent avec moi ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** :Oui Alexander, il a bien évolué notre petit Siméon, soit plus gentil avec lui.

 **SimonWalker** : Siméon ? J'espère que c'est une blague ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oui ne t'en fais pas, à te fourrer dans tout un tas de problèmes ainsi que les nôtres, j'ai fini par assimiler ton prénom.

 **SimonWalker** : C'est quoi mon prénom alors ?

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **SimonWalker**_ _en_ _ **SiméonLePapillon**_

 **SiméonLePapillon** : HAHA c'est vraiment tellement drôle que je n'ai pas la force de rire

 **Magnuficent Bane** : J'ai réussi à arracher un sourire des lèvres d'Alexander, et c'est l'essentiel.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Vous communiquez ici alors que vous êtes dans la même pièce ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Monsieur vient tout juste de rentrer ~

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je vais faire en sorte à ce qu'il se tienne à loin du micro-onde.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Moi je vais retrouver Parabruti même s'il ne le mérite clairement pas…

* * *

 _Et voilà le tout premier chapitre.  
_ _Alors, ça vous plaît ? Ce concept vaut-il le coup d'être continué ?_

 _Dites-moi tout, j'aime les retours :3_


	2. Jace et Simon ont un secret

Utilisateurs :

 **Parabruti** \- Jace Herondale  
 **Biscuit** \- Clary Fairchild  
 **Alectricity** \- Alec Ligthwood  
 **Magnuficent Bane** \- Magnus Bane  
 **Izzy** \- Isabelle Lightwood  
 **SiméonLePapillon** \- Simon Lewis

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2 **  
Jace et Simon ont un secret  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **:** **ShadowChat (ouvert à toutes autres suggestions de noms)** [19:32]

 **Izzy** : Alors comme ça, Parabruti a été retrouvé…

 **Izzy** : Et il refuse d'en parler…

 **Izzy** : C'est très douteux, moi je dis.

 **Parabruti** : arrête de m'appeler comme ça

 **Alectricity** : Sache que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tout pendant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où tu te trouvais.

 **Biscuit** : J'aimerais savoir moi aussi. J'ai fini par m'inquiéter

 **Parabruti** : j'étais perdu dans mes pensées c'est tout, j'ai fait une sieste

 **Alectricity** : Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, non.

 **Parabruti** : parce que tu es allé jusqu'à fouiller ma chambre ?

 **Alectricity** : J'ai juste ouvert la porte.

 **Alectricity** : Quel est le problème ? Tu as des choses à cacher ?

 **Parabruti** : rien hormis ton débardeur gris pour l'entrainement

 **Parabruti** : ton préféré, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter

 **Alectricity** : Arrête de mentir il est toujours accroché derrière ma porte.

 **Parabruti** : tu verras ça quand tu retourneras dans ce qui reste de ta chambre à l'institut

 **Biscuit** : Là n'est pas la question, tu vois bien qu'il essaie de dévier du sujet principal

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et il se débrouille comme un chef.

 **Parabruti** : vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous ici ?

 **Izzy** : C'est ta disparition qui nous intrigue tous. T'es pas du genre à disparaitre comme ça sans laisser un quelconque signe de vie.

 **Parabruti** : jvous ai dit, j'étais fatigué suite à la mission d'hier, je me suis posé et j'ai dormi

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh, je te croyais plus endurant que ça, Jace.

 **Parabruti** : me piquer dans ma fierté ne me fera pas cracher le morceau

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Eh bien au moins grâce à ça j'ai pu te faire avouer que ton histoire de sieste était bien un mensonge.

 **Izzy** : Vous me tuez les garçons.

 **Biscuit** : D'ailleurs, Simon n'avait pas pour mission de traquer le portable de Jace ?

 **Izzy** : C'est vrai ça, tiens. Je suis sûr qu'il a des informations à nous apporter !

 **Biscuit** : Simon, tu es connecté. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

 **Alectricity** : C'est qu'il y a décidément un problème.

 **Parabruti** : il n'y a pas de problème

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Il y a un secret qui trépigne d'impatience à l'idée d'être découvert ~

 **Alectricity** : C'est plutôt toi qui trépignes d'impatience, non ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ça marche dans les deux sens, darling.

 **Biscuit** : Bon, si c'est comme ça je vais appeler Sim' histoire qu'il me fasse un topo

 **Parabruti** : NON

 **Parabruti** : ok très bien, j'étais à l'hôpital !

 **Izzy** : À l'hôpital ?

 **Alectricity** : Je suis passé à l'infirmerie, tu n'y étais pas non plus.

 **Parabruti** : pas cet hosto, Alec

 **Izzy** : Celui des Mundanes ?

 **Parabruti** : oui

 **Parabruti** : je me suis juste évanoui et je me suis réveillé à l'hosto, voilà l'histoire

 **Parabruti** : désolé de vous décevoir ya rien de plus à raconter

 **Biscuit** : Il me semble y avoir un gros trou dans ce que tu nous racontes

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je persiste à croire que Siméon connait le fin mot de l'histoire…

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Déjà, c'est SIMON

 **Biscuit** : Simon, on est tout ouï.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Désolé, je ne peux rien dire, j'ai promis

 **Alectricity** : Tu as promis à Jace ? C'est une blague ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Oui tu savais pas, on est les meilleurs poto du monde

 **SiméonLePapillon** : (lisez ça avec le ton le plus sarcastique qui soit)

 **Alectricity** : Il t'a menacé, c'est ça ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Oui, mais au-delà de ça, je sais être respectueux. Et je peux comprendre la gêne de Jace

 **Parabruti** : simon, tais-toi.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Hum. D'habitude ça aurait été un « ta gueule » ou « la ferme », il me semble que vous êtes plutôt en de bons termes aujourd'hui.

 **Izzy** : Vous vous êtes embrassés et tu en as honte, Parabruti ? C'est ça l'histoire ?

 **Parabruti** : HEIN

 **Parabruti** : t'es folle ma parole, je suis avec Clary ET je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs. et même si je l'étais, Simon serait le dernier de ma liste !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : La dernière partie de ta phrase n'était pas nécessaire… !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et qui serait le premier de cette très précieuse liste ?

 **Parabruti** : certainement aucun de vous ici présents

 **Izzy** : Oooooh, il est ronchon.

 **Biscuit** : Après, tu as peut-être simplement voulu tester, Jace.

 **Parabruti** : NON

 **Parabruti** : et puis ça s'appellerait « tromper », or je suis ne suis pas comme ça

 **Izzy** : T'es mignon Jacey

 **Alectricity** : Je découvrirai ce qui t'est arrivé Jace. Tu en as ma parole.

 **Parabruti** : oui c'est ça

 **Parabruti** : oh et Alec

 **Alectricity** : Quoi ?

 **Parabruti** : change moi ta photo de profil

 **Alectricity** : Ah. Celle de toi en panda…

 **Alectricity** : Non. Pas tout pendant que je n'aurais pas obtenu le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **Parabruti** : c'est TOI le Parabruti !

O

 **Conversation** **: Biscuit - SiméonLePapillon** [20:02]

 **Biscuit** : Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Clary, pitié

 **SiméonLePapillon** : J'ai promis !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais qu'on s'entende mieux Jace et moi ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Si jamais je te dis tout, il me tuera.

 **Biscuit** : Aaaah Simon

 **Biscuit** : Tu es si loyal

 **Biscuit** : C'est ce que j'aime chez toi

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Merci, merci :-)

 **Biscuit** : Mais sache que si tu veux tout me dire et te confier, je serais là et je te protégerais de Jace -)

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Ne me tente pas !

O

 **Conversation** **: Alectricity - SiméonLePapillon** [20:04]

 **Alectricity** : Siméon

 **Alectricity** : Pourquoi Jace s'est retrouvé à l'hosto des Mundanes ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Au revoir, AlexandRA

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à l'utilisateur_ _ **SiméonLePapillon**_

O

 **Conversation** **: Izzy - SiméonLePapillon** [20:04]

 **Izzy** : Simoooooooon

 **Izzy** : Qu'a fait cet idiot de Jace pour finir inconscient et passer par la case hôpital ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu sais que je rêverais tout vous le dire

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Mais je suis dans une position assez délicate, vois-tu

 **Izzy** : Hum. Très bien.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Non, ne va pas me faire croire que tu abandonnes si facilement

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Si ?

 **Izzy** : Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste demander à Magnus de me concocter un petit sérum de vérité que je glisserais malencontreusement dans ton verre !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : IZZY

O

 **Conversation** **: Magnuficent Bane - SiméonLePapillon** [20:17]

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Simon Lewis. Que souhaites-tu en échange d'informations concernant la petite histoire de Jace ?

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à l'utilisateur_ _ **SiméonLePapillon**_

O

 **Conversation** **: Parabruti - SiméonLePapillon** [20:21]

 **Parabruti** : t'ouvres la bouche, t'es mort

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Attends.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu me débloques simplement pour me dire ça ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Et avant de me rebloquer !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Sache que si tu me bloques à nouveau, j'ouvre la bouche

 **Parabruti** : ce sont des menaces ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Des menaces affectives !

 **Parabruti** : urg

O

 **Conversation** **:** **ShadowChat (ouvert à toutes autres suggestions de noms)** [10:57]

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a renommé le groupe en_ _ **DownworldChat**_

 **Parabruti** : c'est vraiment pas mieux que ShadowChat

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ça change un peu.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Qu'on ne reste pas centré éternellement sur les Shadowhunters.

 **Parabruti** : t'es en minorité ici, logiquement ça devrait être « ShadowChat »

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je te demande pardon ?

 **Parabruti** : non enfin

 **Parabruti** : c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire

 **Parabruti** : j'avoue je me suis mal exprimé

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Hum, je t'écoute.

 **Parabruti** : c'est très bien « DownworldChat »

 **Izzy** : Que t'est-il arrivé, Jace ?

 **Izzy** : Tu es devenu si obéissant, que lui as-tu fait boire Magnus ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Il a très certainement peur de mon pouvoir en tant qu'administrateur sur ce groupe ;-)

 **Izzy** : Techniquement… Tu n'es pas administrateur -)

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Il faut savoir profiter des avantages qu'offre être un Warlock -)

 **Parabruti** : c'est clairement de la triche

 **Parabruti** : j'accuse personne, je constate juste un fait, hein

 **Izzy** : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce Chat te tienne tant à cœur, Jace.

 **Izzy** : J'aime cette facette de toi.

 **Parabruti** : c'est pas une facette

 **Parabruti** : c'est juste que j'ai aucune confiance en vous avec ce regroupement donc je vous surveille

 **Izzy** : T'en fais pas, Alec a l'air de veiller au grain.

 **Izzy** : À la moindre entourloupe Papa Alec sera là pour tout arranger.

 **Parabruti** : mais il n'est pas administrateur LUI

 **Parabruti** : les seuls à l'être c'est Toi, Clary et Magnus

 **Parabruti** : un trio vraiment pas sécurisé

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Bon, vous savez quoi ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : J'ai trouvé un titre pour notre conversation qui conviendra à tout le monde.

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a renommé le groupe en_ _ **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood**_

 **Parabruti** : Papa Alec vient arranger ce foutoir STP

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [14:05]

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Re Hello !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je me rends au Hardtail ce soir pour rencontrer l'heureux propriétaire de cette boîte de nuit.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas avec moi ?

 **Biscuit** : Nous ?

 **Izzy** : Nous TOUS ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Où est le piège ?

 **Biscuit** : Tu as besoin d'une escorte de protection ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Vous me blessez.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et déjà, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, loin de là.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je suis plutôt celui qui vous vient sans cesse en aide.

 **Biscuit** : Alors en quoi as-tu besoin de nous ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ai-je besoin d'une raison autre que l'amitié que je vous porte pour vous inviter généreusement faire la fête ?

 **Biscuit** : Hum, le contraire me paraît difficile à avaler

 **Magnuficent Bane** : …

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Très bien si vous voulez tout savoir !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Le proprio éprouve une adoration maladive pour les Shadowhunters et leurs histoires. S'il pouvait il récupérerait le corps d'un d'eux pour le disséquer bien comme il faut et ensuite l'empailler et le placer dans son salon.

 **Izzy** : Berk

 **Biscuit** : Je passe clairement mon tour

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je le connais. Il vous posera simplement tout un tas de questions et je pourrais l'amadouer plus facilement. Ainsi, venez nombreux et nous mêlerons l'utile à l'agréable ~

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Vous pouvez bien me faire ça, après tout les services que je vous rends.

 **Izzy** : Personnellement, je ne suis pas contre.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je savais que tu allais répondre ça, ma belle -)

 **Izzy** : ;-)

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Et moi, je suis aussi invité même étant un Vampire ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Mon ancien moi aurait certifié que non, mais je suis d'humeur généreuse.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et puis, plus on est de fous plus on rit, diraient les Mundanes.

 **Biscuit** : Ça marche, je vous suis alors, ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas sortis tout ensemble

 **Izzy** : Je crois que hormis en mission on n'est jamais sortis tous ensemble, tout compte fait

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Eh bien, il faut une première fois à tout !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et Jace ? Où est-il ?

 **Izzy** : Oh t'en fais pas, il sera d'accord, surtout si Clary y va, il ne vas pas y réfléchir à deux fois.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Parfait.

 **Alectricity** : Tu comptes acheter le Hardtail aussi ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ah Alexander !

 **Alectricity** : N'ait pas les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

 **Izzy** : C'est vrai ça, je me suis toujours demandé où tu sortais toute cette fortune

 **Biscuit** : Ça t'intéresse, hein ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh vous savez, depuis que je ne suis plus le High Warlock, j'ai nettement plus de temps pour mes clients et je ne suis pas en manque loin de là.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Quand vous autres Shadowhunters ne monopolisez pas mon temps pour vous sauver les miches, bien sûr.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : « Téléporte-nous à la troisième avenue de New York, je suis en retard chez mon coiffeur »

 **Magnuficent Bane** : « Magnus, viens renforcer les champs de force autour de l'institut et en passant, tu peux magiquement nettoyer ma chambre, ça ne te prendra qu'une seconde ? »

 **Magnuficent Bane** : « Jace est tombé dans les escaliers et s'est foulé la cheville, tu peux venir le réparer »

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Sans tout ça, je sais me faire très facilement et légalement de l'argent.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Bref je m'éloigne du sujet principal

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Alexander, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner ce soir ?

 **Alectricity** : Je crois que tu as bien assez de Shadowhunters autour de toi pour ce soir.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Orf, ne fais pas ton jaloux.

 **Alectricity** : Je ne suis pas jaloux, les soirées bruyantes comme ça, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, tu le sais.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oui, j'en suis conscient mais il y a tellement de choses que je peux te montrer là-dedans.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Est-ce parfaitement innocent comme phrase ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et puis, Alexander, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être romantique, tu sais.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés après tout.

 **Alectricity** : Rencontrés ?

 **Alectricity** : Euh, non je ne crois pas.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Mes yeux se sont tout de suite posés sur toi -)

 **Alectricity** : J'étais un peu plus préoccupé par les membres du Circle qui gambadaient dans le noir.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh c'est vrai, c'est réellement chez moi que nous nous sommes présentés l'un à l'autre

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je me rappellerais pour toujours de tes paroles bafouillées.

 **Alectricity** : Je n'ai pas bafouillé.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh que si, darling.

 **Izzy** : Ce serait tout Alec ça.

 **Alectricity** : Non.

 **Alectricity** : Et puis peu importe.

 **Alectricity** : Je ne sais pas danser, ma présence à cette soirée est inutile si l'objectif n'est pas d'éliminer une menace.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Eh bien je vais t'apprendre à danser Alexander !

 **Izzy** : Super, comme ça s'est réglé, Alec je veux te voir dans ma chambre à 18h pour que je puisse m'occuper de ton look.

 **Izzy** : Tu vas voir Magnus, tu vas être bouche-bée en le voyant, tout comme la première fois que tu as posé les yeux sur lui -)

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ~~

 **Alectricity** : Eh stop

 **Alectricity** : J'ai pas dit oui

 **Izzy** : Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, on sait tous que tu meurs d'envie de voir Magnus encore plus charmant que d'habitude sous les projecteurs !

 **Alectricity** : Je sens que je vais le regretter.

 **Izzy** : Tu le regretteras si tu ne viens pas, ça c'est sûr, Big Bro.

 **Alectricity** : Izzy…

 **Alectricity** : Minute, pourquoi le groupe s'appelle Secte d'adoration de moi-même ?

 **Izzy** : La réponse est évidemment : Magnus

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [00:13]

 **Parabruti** : allô ?

 **Parabruti** : pq personne ne répond sur son téléphone

 **Parabruti** : je suis là

 **Parabruti** : devant la boîte

 **Parabruti** : eh oh !

 **Parabruti** : cet imbécile de vigile veut pas me laisser rentrer

 **Parabruti** : apparemment je ne suis pas assez DIGNE pour entrer dans le club

 **Parabruti** : APPARAMMENT j'ai pas les bonnes chaussures !

 **Parabruti** : et je ne suis pas accompagné

 **Parabruti** : ET JE SUIS UN SHADOWHUNTER

 **Parabruti** : j'ai pioché toutes les mauvaises cartes visiblement

 **Parabruti** : RAMENEZ-MOI MAGNUS ICI

 **Parabruti** : ALLÔ, MULTI PASSE MAGNUS

 **Parabruti** : VIENS-LA

 **Parabruti** : ALLÔ

 **Parabruti** : IL FAIT FROID DEHORS

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [01:02]

 **Izzy** : Le réseau est très faible désolée

 **Izzy** : (et puis on s'amuse un peu trop aussi)

 **Izzy** : Je viens te chercher à une condition

 **Izzy** : Que tu racontes ton histoire d'hôpital -)

 **Parabruti** : ok tsais quoi, je vais rentrer à l'Institut et vider tous tes vernis dans l'évier le plus proche

 **Izzy** : Roh t'es pas drôle

 **Izzy** : On aura essayé au moins

 **Izzy** : T'inquiète pas, Clary est partie te récupérer, elle a eu trop de pitié pour toi *cœur*

 **Parabruti** : ya pas de cœur qui tienne

 **Parabruti** : je vais tous vous tuer

* * *

 _Puisque je regarde la série qu'en anglais, je sais pas trop quel est le terme français de Mundanes, Downworld, Warlock et tout ça, donc j'ai laissé la VO, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ^^_

 _J'aime particulièrement les échanges entre Simon et Jace dans la série, c'est un vrai chaos entre eux, donc je vais essayer de maintenir ça hihi_

 _J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a aussi plu, faites moi part de vos avis :D_

 _Ciaou_

 _PS : Si vous avez des suggestions pour cette fic, un thème, une situation, quelques chose, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes idées !_


	3. Problème d'identité

Utilisateurs :

 **Parabruti** \- Jace Herondale  
 **Biscuit** \- Clary Fairchild  
 **Alectricity** \- Alec Ligthwood  
 **Magnuficent Bane** \- Magnus Bane  
 **Izzy** \- Isabelle Lightwood  
 **SiméonLePapillon** \- Simon Lewis

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3 **  
Problème d'identité  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **:** **Izzy – Magnuficent Bane** [18:41]

 **Izzy** : Surtout, ne panique pas.

 **Izzy** : Ce n'est que temporaire.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Uh

 **Magnuficent Bane** : De quoi parles-tu ?

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [18:43]

 **Alectricity** : bon on va pas pouvoir quitter l'institut avant quelques heures

 **Alectricity** : par la faute d'un warlock qu'on a sauvé d'un démon un peu affamé

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Comment ça, ne plus pouvoir sortir ? Vous êtes blessés ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Quel warlock ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Qu'est-il arrivé ?

 **Alectricity** : Theo

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh, vous êtes tombé sur Theo.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Le pauvre n'a jamais eu totale maitrise de son pouvoir, et ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge.

 **Alectricity** : et c'est le cas de le dire !

 **Alectricity** : alors que nous étions en train d'éliminer les shax démons restants, ce fameux Theo a tenté de nous protéger mais ça ne c'est clairement pas fini comme il l'entendait

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Il a coloré tes cheveux en rose, Alexander ? C'est pour ça que tu ne souhaites pas sortir ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Tu sais, par sa faute, j'ai dû passer une semaine avec les cheveux rose bonbon alors que j'avais des réunions importantes et une boîte de nuit à faire tourner. Je lui en ai longtemps voulu, mais vois-tu, j'ai survécu.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Oui mais sur toi, ça passe totalement crème, alors que sur un type tel qu'Alec…

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ce que je veux dire, Alexander, c'est que, quoi qu'il t'ait fait, je ne suis pas en position pour juger et je ne mentionnerai pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu peux en être tranquille.

 **Alectricity** : le hic justement

 **Alectricity** : c'est que je ne suis pas Alec

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Pardon ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu as perdu la mémoire ?

 **Alectricity** : non, bien pire que ça

 **Magnuficent Bane** : OK, j'arrive à l'institut, surtout ne bouge pas.

 **Izzy** : Non, t'en fait pas Magnus, on a la situation en main. Theo nous a assuré que ça sera fini d'ici trois ou quatre heures.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Qu'est-ce qui sera fini ?

 **Alectricity** : alec et moi on a échangé nos corps…

 **SiméonLePapillon** : HEIN

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Est-ce même possible ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oui ça l'est malheureusement.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ça me rappelle de bien tristes souvenirs

 **Izzy** : Ce n'était pas un démon de type d'Azazel, ne t'en fais pas !

 **Izzy** : Ton vrai Alec retournera dans son propre corps d'ici quelques heures.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oui je sais que Theo n'est rien comparé à Azazel, j'en remercie le ciel.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Donc… du coup, Alectricity, tu es Jace ?

 **Alectricity** : ouais, dans le corps d'Alec

 **Alectricity** : la joie

 **Magnuficent Bane** : N'en profite pas trop.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu directement me demander de l'aide ?

 **Alectricity** : parce qu'on me rabâche que je te monopolise trop, toi et tes pouvoirs

 **Izzy** : Et Theo semblait tant se sentir coupable qu'il voulait lui-même réparer son erreur.

 **Izzy** : Il leur a fait boire quelque chose et tout ira bien d'ici quelques heures :-)

 **Magnuficent Bane** : J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Loin de moi l'envie d'avoir la figure de Jace au lit.

 **Alectricity** : ÇA NE SE PRODUIRA PAS RASSURE-TOI

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Et pourquoi avoir changé de téléphone dans ce cas ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu aurais pu garder le tien, Jace, il y aura eu moins de confusion ici

 **Parabruti** : Parce que mon portable se déverrouille avec mon empreinte digitale et Jace, devinez avec quoi ?

 **Parabruti** : Sa figure.

 **Parabruti** : Quel narcissique.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Alec ! Voir Jace mettre des majuscules, c'est assez déroutant

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh bonté divine, vous Shadowhunters n'en ratez pas une !

 **Parabruti** : Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça.

 **Alectricity** : moi non plus, alors là…

 **Izzy** : Quoi que, ça peut être sympa de découvrir un nouveau corps, non -)

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Perverse…

 _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **Izzy**_ _en_ _ **Coquine**_

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Oh, je ne pensais pas que ça serait pris au mot

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Mais tu avais parfaitement raison, Siméon

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Simon

 **Alectricity** : non Izzy ça me ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir de me tourner vers le miroir et voir la face d'Alec

 **Alectricity** : et qui plus est, quand j'enlève ma veste, que vois-je ?

 **Alectricity** : un suçon près de la clavicule !

 **Alectricity** : ce fut le pompon

 **Parabruti** : Pourquoi tu me dénudes ?!

 **Alectricity** : j'ai juste enlevé ta veste, mec !

 **Alectricity** : je me demandais bien pourquoi tu portais une veste alors qu'on cuisait dans ces souterrains !

 **Alectricity** : j'ai eu ma réponse

 **Parabruti** : Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir ton caleçon ultra serré qui me rentre dans les fesses ?

 **Alectricity** : excuse-moi ? ils ne me rentrent pas dans les fesses !

 **Parabruti** : Et tu sens constamment l'odeur de Clary, tu savais ça ?

 **Parabruti** : Ça aussi ça me répugne.

 **Coquine** : Tu es vilain, Alec.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Il est sur les nerfs, ça peut se comprendre quand on perd un corps de rêve pour finir dans celui d'un Parabruti.

 **Alectricity** : comment ça je sens Clary ?

 **Alectricity** : et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon corps, Magnus ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ton corps manque d'Alec.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : C'est vrai. Je suis un vampire, je le sens bien plus que vous. L'odeur de Clary te suit.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Tu utilises son parfum quand elle a le dos tourné, c'est ça ?

 **Alectricity** : mais n'importe quoi ! son parfum doit simplement être très fort, c'est tout

 **Alectricity** : arrêtez de rendre tout gênant !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Alors vous êtes bloqués comme ça pour trois heures ?

 **Parabruti** : Au moins…

 **Parabruti** : Bon sang, Jace, comment tu fais pour voir quelque chose derrière tes mèches de cheveux ?

 **Parabruti** : Tu n'as pas déjà songé à sérieusement les couper ?

 **Alectricity** : j'ai ce qui s'appelle du GEL, Alec

 **Parabruti** : Je fais qu'en mettre, ça ne fonctionne pas !

 **Alectricity** : t'es sûr que c'est du gel que tu appliques ?

 **Coquine** : J'aurai jamais cru être témoin de ce genre de scène… xD

 **Coquine** : Je vous en prie, continuez, je ne m'en lasse pas.

 **Alectricity** : tu sais quoi Alec ? arrête ce que tu fais, ne touches plus à mon corps !

 **Alectricity** : et si jamais tu coupes une mèche de mes cheveux, c'est avec la boule à zéro que tu vas te réveiller la prochaine fois.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Alors toi tu risques de ne jamais plus te réveiller par contre.

 **Parabruti** : C'est bon, je vais demander un serre-tête à Izzy

 **Alectricity** : t'as pas intérêt à te balader dans les couloirs avec ça sur la tête

 **Alectricity** : tu m'entends ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et toi, fais attention à ce que tu lui fais.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Si je vois le moindre changement venant de ta part sur le corps d'Alexander, un portail risquerait de malencontreusement te faire voyager jusqu'en antarctique.

 **Alectricity** : t'en fais pas je suis posé sur un banc je vais rien faire à ton chéri

 **Alectricity** : MINUTE

 **Alectricity** : je prends les commandes de ton compte, Alectricity

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais qu'en un claquement de doigt je peux arranger n'importe lesquelles de tes bêtises.

 **Alectricity** : je vais d'abord changer cette photo ridicule de ce démon qui avait volé mon apparence et joue au panda sur la jambe d'Alec

 **Coquine** : Mais oui, mais oui.

 **Parabruti** : Évite de fouiller dans mon téléphone, merci

 **Coquine** : Tu as des choses à cacher, Big Bro ?

 **Coquine** : (Jace, sauvegarde moi toutes les perles)

 **Alectricity** : uuuug, loin de moi l'envie de tomber sur des sextape de toi et Magnus

 **Parabruti** : Ce n'est évidemment pas le genre de chose que tu verras dans mon téléphone, tu peux en être assuré.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Tout est précieusement sauvegardé sur mon portable, en effet

 **Parabruti** : N'importe quoi Magnus !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Huhu ~

 **Parabruti** : Et pour ta gouverne Jace, si tu tombes sur une photo insensée ou invraisemblable, c'est probablement Magnus qui l'a prise.

 **Coquine** : Pourquoi essaies-tu tant de te justifier *cœur*

 **Alectricity** : hum, j'arrive pas à me décider

 **Alectricity** : y'a vraiment trop de bonnes photos

 **Coquine** : Quand tu dis « bonnes », ce sont de « belles » photos ou des photos vraiment compromettantes ?

 **Alectricity** : y 'a un peu de tout

 **Parabruti** : Jace, arrête de fouiller.

 **Alectricity** : ou quoi ? tu peux faire la même chose dans mon portable y'a rien

 **Parabruti** : J'ai vu qu'en effet le tien et vide d'âme

 **Alectricity** : le tien était pareil avant

 **Alectricity** : Magnus t'a changé

 **Alectricity** : même ton look a plus d'âme

 **Parabruti** : Ha ha

 **Parabruti** : Bon arrête de jouer avec mon téléphone.

 **Coquine** : Quelle idée d'avoir échangé vos tel' aussi.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh tu sais, Isabelle, avec ces deux-là, je n'en suis guère surpris.

 **Alectricity** : je vais demander à Clary de m'aider à choisir une bonne photo de profil

 **Parabruti** : Jace

 **Parabruti** : Jace bouge pas j'arrive te casser les poignets.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Euh, non Alexander.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ne vas pas abimer ton corps.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : SURTOUT pas les mains et les doigts ~

 **SiméonLePapillon** : POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE JE ME RECONNECTE À CE MOMENT PRECIS

 **Magnuficent Bane** : ;-)

 **Coquine** : :-))))

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [21:21]

 **Alectricity** : Tout est bien qui finit bien, on a retrouvé nos corps

 **Alectricity** : Ce foutoir m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose

 **Alectricity** : Il est temps de faire un peu d'ordre ici

 **Alectricity** : Changer les pseudos surtout pour plus de clarté

 **Alectricity** : J'aimerais quelque chose de plus … personnel peut-être

 **Alectricity** : en lien avec l'homme de ma vie par exemple

 **Coquine** : Hein ?

 **Coquine** : Tu es devenu fleur bleue Alec.

 **Coquine** : C'est le contrecoup de l'inversion de corps ?

 **Coquine** : Fin' bon après, ça ne va surement pas déplaire à Magnus -)

 **Alectricity** : Surement

 **Alectricity** : Il faudrait aussi changer celui de Jace, je pense que la plaisanterie a assez duré

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ne compte pas là-dessus, je ne me lasserai jamais de ton pseudo, Parabruti

 **Alectricity** : Je suis plus Jace

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Alors dis-moi Alexander, quand est-ce que tu m'as dit pour la première fois le « je t'aime » premier du nom ? ~

 **Alectricity** : ah

 **Alectricity** : Facile, pourquoi me poser une telle question ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Simple vérification d'identité.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et ça ne sert à rien de demander à Clary qui doit se trouver certainement près de toi à cet instant-là.

 **Alectricity** : comment ?

 **Alectricity** : tu as ouvert un portail dans la chambre de Clary c'est ça ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Non, je suis juste très bon pour déjouer les supercheries.

 **Alectricity** : …

 **Alectricity** : très bien, bien joué Magnus Bane, comme toujours

 **Alectricity** : c'est Clary qui a eu l'idée, je dénonce

 **Coquine** : Et le « je t'aime » dis-moi ! C'était où ? C'était quand ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Hummmmm

 **Coquine** : Oh aller, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de nous le dire !

 **Coquine** : Alec est toujours si évasif à ce sujet !

 **Alectricity** : laisse-moi deviner

 **Alectricity** : c'est au mariage que tu as démoli

 **Magnuficent Bane** : « démoli »

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Bien piètre mot pour un coup de théâtre aussi réussi

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de mot pour décrire ce fameux « coup de théâtre » ^^

 **Alectricity** : tiens, la fangirl est de retour

 **SiméonLePapillon** : La « fangirl » a quelques informations sur toi que tu aimerais éviter voir se répandre

 **Alectricity** : cette menace ne marchera pas éternellement, Lewis

 **Coquine** : Avant que tu nous racontes l'histoire secrète de Jace, j'aimerais en connaitre plus sur la déclaration de mon grand Alec

 **Coquine** : Dis-nous en plus Magnus *cœur*

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et non ce n'était pas au « mariage », Parabruti

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je rappelle, ça a été un peu le rush après avoir « démoli » le mariage d'Alexander et Lydia.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Book of The White, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et quand il est venue m'embrasser il avait à peine réfléchi aux conséquences.

 **Coquine** : Mais bon, il a vu un homme charmant au centre de la pièce, et il a fondu, que veux-tu ? -)

 **Alectricity** : ouais ouais

 **Alectricity** : dans mes souvenirs, tu n'avais pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Malgré ta position « d'homme charment déterminé » tu puais le stress

 **Alectricity** : tu le cachais juste MILLE fois mieux qu'Alec

 **Coquine** : Oh arrête un peu Jace. Grâce à ces gestes à Alec et à Magnus, ça nous a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Il est vrai que je n'en menais pas large, notre bel et têtu Alexander aurait pu venir jusqu'à moi et me pousser à coup de pied au cul hors de la chapelle.

 **Coquine** : Eh bien après, c'est moi qui serais allé botter les fesses d'Alec pour le pousser hors de la chapelle et te rejoindre.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Personnellement, j'ai préféré ce baiser surprise et solide au milieu de l'assemblée !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Oh d'ailleurs en y repensant, ça me fait aussi penser aussi film « It Takes Two »

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Et cette fois-ci Magnus, tu es Diane ! En plus viril et plus maquillé

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Et Alec est Roger

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Avec un physique plus avantageux

 **Coquine** : Un nouveau film dans ma liste à voir -)

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je croyais t'avoir entendu clamer après le marathon Star Wars, que tu allais avoir besoin de quelques mois pour t'en remettre et pour voir un nouveau film référencié par Simon ?

 **Coquine** : Oh, finalement ce n'était pas si mal.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : « Pas si mal » ? Mon cœur a mal

 **Alectricity** : voyons Izzy, c'est tout de même sympa comme films

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Enfin quelque chose sur lequel on est d'accord !

 **Alectricity** : toi t'es une fangirl, j'en suis pas à ce niveau-là

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu connais la technique de contrôle des pensées d'Obi-Wan ! Moi je trouve que tu te trouves pas si loin que ça de l'étage fangirl

 **Parabruti** : HEY

 **Coquine** : Coucou Big Bro

 **Parabruti** : Où êtes-vous tous les deux bon sang !

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh, Alexander ? Sur qui tu t'époumones comme ça ?

 **Parabruti** : Rendez-moi mon téléphone !

 **Parabruti** : Clary et Jace !

 **Parabruti** : Répondez, ou je vous trace moi-même et quand je vous retrouve, je vous étrangle.

 **Alectricity** : yo Alec

 **Parabruti** : T'es où ?

 **Alectricity** : nulle part

 **Parabruti** : On avait dit qu'on ne quittait pas l'Institut tout pendant qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé nos corps !

 **Alectricity** : j'y suis toujours

 **Parabruti** : Où ça ?

 **Alectricity** : essaie de nous trouver

 **Parabruti** : Je vais te gifler.

 **Alectricity** : ton impatience me donne encore plus envie de fouiner plus profondément dans ton portable…

 **Parabruti** : JACE

 **Alectricity** : *cœur*

 **Alectricity** : oh le cœur c'était Clary

 **Parabruti** : Je vais vous étrangler tous les deux.

 **Parabruti** : Avec une seule main.

 _ **Coquine**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **Alectricity**_ _en_ _ **Victime**_

* * *

 _Voici donc le troisième chapitre, où c'est bien parti en vrille. J'espère que vous avez ri ou au moins souri !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, chacun retrouvera son portable, la confusion aura cessé XD_

 _Avez-vous vu toutes les nouvelles scènes de la saison 3B qui commencent à sortir ? J'en bave tellement, j'ai très hâte, je suppose que vous aussi :3_

 _Je vous laisse donc, à très vite pour la suite, et un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent !_


	4. Vengeance et Valence

Utilisateurs :

 **Parabruti** \- Jace Herondale  
 **Biscuit** \- Clary Fairchild  
 **Victime** \- Alec Ligthwood  
 **Magnuficent Bane** \- Magnus Bane  
 **Coquine** \- Isabelle Lightwood  
 **SiméonLePapillon** \- Simon Lewis

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4 **  
Vengeance et Valence  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **:** **Parabruti - Victime** [06:12]

 **Parabruti** : Alec, je t'en conjure

 **Parabruti** : enlève ta photo de profil qui se résume à une photo d'un blond inconnu en panda

 **Victime** : Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas enlevé quand tu t'es approprié mon téléphone ?

 **Parabruti** : je ne me le suis pas « approprié », on se l'était échangé volontairement

 **Victime** : Si tu n'avais pas trainé à fouiller mon téléphone tu aurais eu le temps de changer ma photo de profil.

 **Victime** : Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

 **Parabruti** : Alec !

 **Parabruti** : j'ai pratiquement rien vu dans ton portable, c'est bon

 **Victime** : Pratiquement ?

 **Parabruti** : t'inquiète mec, je suis pas un trouduc

 **Parabruti** : j'ai pas été fouillé tes messages

 **Victime** : Mais encore heureux !

 **Parabruti** : ok ok, que veux-tu en échange ?

 **Victime** : Que tu supprimes toutes les photos que tu as transféré de mon téléphone jusqu'au tien.

 **Victime** : Ou jusqu'à celui de Clary.

 **Victime** : Je veux ta parole que tout est supprimé.

 **Victime** : OK ?

 **Victime** : Allô ?

 **Victime** : Jace ?

 **Parabruti** : il me faudra un peu de temps pour toutes les supprimer…

 **Victime** : Comment ça ?

 **Parabruti** : jsai pas trop où elles ont toutes atterri…

 **Victime** : Je te demande pardon ?

 **Parabruti** : ce sont de gentilles photos ! j'ai interdit Clary de mettre le nez dans celles un peu plus compromettantes pour toi !

 **Victime** : Peut-être que je vais garder plus longtemps ma photo de profil tout compte fait.

 **Parabruti** : je te jure, y'a rien de méchant là-dedans !

 **Parabruti** : c'est ultra mignon

 **Parabruti** : tu te rends compte si c'est MOI qui dis ça, c'est que c'est vrai

 **Parabruti** : Alec stp

 **Parabruti** : c'est rare de te voir sourire à pleine dent, c'est ça que j'ai envoyé à Izzy !

 **Victime** : À Izzy aussi ?

 **Parabruti** : et des photos drôles en contreplongées de ta face à Clary !

 **Parabruti** : c'est tout !

 **Parabruti** : ok et j'ai envoyé à Izzy une de toi et Magnus, mais c'était si jamais vous vous mariez, pour la décoration du gâteau on aurait eu un modèle tu vois

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à l'utilisateur_ _ **Victime**_

 **Parabruti** : ALEC

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [06:46]

 **Parabruti** : ALEC

 **Parabruti** : débloque-moi stp

 **Vicime** : Qui a le pouvoir de virer des personnes ici ? Les administrateurs, c'est ça ?

 **Parabruti** : je suis sincèrement désolé, ok ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Souhaites-tu que j'écarte un instant notre Parabruti préféré ?

 **Parabruti** : Alec attends, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, dis-moi !

 **Parabruti** : je serais de nettoyage pour tes armes et équipements durant toute la prochaine semaine, ça te va ?

 **Vicime** : Hum, Magnus, ne le vire pas toute suite.

 **Parabruti** : « pas tout de suite » ?

 **Vicime** : Très bien, je sais ce que tu peux faire.

 **Parabruti** : tout moment que tu ne me demandes pas de me couper les cheveux, je suis tout ouï

 **Vicime** : Tu te rappelles de notre soirée après la défaite de Jonathan ?

 **Parabruti** : oui

 **Vicime** : Je ne crois pas non.

 **Parabruti** : explique-toi

 **Vicime** : Torché est un mot encore trop faible pour désigner ton état à la fin de la soirée, ce qui t'a conduit à perdre beaucoup de ta fierté.

 **Parabruti** : ouhlà tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

 **Vicime** : J'ai à ce moment même le téléphone de Magnus entre mes mains.

 **Vicime** : Avec une photo de toi embrassant Simon sur la joue durant cette soirée.

 **Vicime** : Le deal est : mets cette photo en tant que photo de profil.

 **Parabruti** : c'est une blague, c'est ça ?

 **Parabruti** : moi embrassant l'autre sur la joue ? j'y crois pas une seule seconde

 **Vicime** : Je suis le genre à blaguer ?

 _ **Victime**_ _a envoyé une photo au groupe_

 **Parabruti** : SEIGNEUR

 **Parabruti** : POURQUOI J'AI FAIT ÇA ?!

 **Vicime** : Je me suis posé la même question.

 **Parabruti** : qui a souvenir de cette catastrophe ?

 **Vicime** : Moi, Magnus, peut-être Simon, ça dépend de son état d'ébriété à cet instant-là.

 **Parabruti** : et tu veux que je mette ça en photo de profil ?

 **Parabruti** : Alec tu sais que pratiquement tout l'Institut et le Clave sont sur ce site ?

 **Parabruti** : et la quasi totalité des Mundanes et Downworlders ?

 **Vicime** : Ta réponse ?

 **Parabruti** : …

 **Vicime** : Et je passe l'éponge sur tes bêtises avec Clary.

 **Vicime** : Si tu veux, je retire même cette photo de profil de toi en panda.

 **Parabruti** : je dois me coltiner cette photo pendant combien de temps au juste ?

 **Vicime** : Une semaine.

 **Parabruti** : raaaaaaaaah

 **Parabruti** : on est quitte après ça ?

 **Vicime** : On est quitte.

 _ **Parabruti**_ _a changé sa photo de profil_

 **Parabruti** : voilà, content ?

 **Vicime** : Pas plus que ça, mais ça passera.

 **Parabruti** : arrête de mentir, de l'Institut je sens que tu te marres…

 **Vicime** : T'en saura rien.

 **Parabruti** : bon change la tienne de photo !

 _ **Victime**_ _a changé sa photo de profil_

 **Parabruti** : si j'avais pas si mal au cœur à cause de ma propre photo de profil, j'aurai presque pu lancer un regard attendri à celle que tu viens de changer, Alec

 **Vicime** : Voilà nous sommes quittes.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh Alexander ~

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Cette photo de nous au photomaton ~

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux !

 **Vicime** : Mieux aurait été une photo de Jace nageant dans son propre sang.

 **Parabruti** : oh ! sur ta photo, on dirait tu regardes Magnus comme si c'était un morceau de viande

 **Vicime** : N'importe quoi.

 **Vicime** : Bon, j'espère t'es toujours paré pour notre entrainement.

 **Parabruti** : évidemment, tu crois que je suis levé si tôt seulement pour chercher ton pardon ?

 **Vicime** : Tu aurais dû pourtant.

 **Parabruti** : ouais ouais, aller, magne-toi, je suis déjà dans la salle

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [11:01]

 **Biscuit** : Ooooooooooow

 **Biscuit** : Jace je suis en admiration devant ta photo de profil

 **Biscuit** : Heureuse de voir qu'il y a au moins un moment dans cette dimension où vous semblez bien vous entendre toi et Simon

 **Coquine** : J'ai simplement une petite question existentielle, Big Bro.

 **Coquine** : Pourquoi en échange de ton pardon tu n'as tout simplement pas demandé à Jace de nous révéler son histoire secrète concernant son petit tour à l'hôpital ?

 **Coquine** : Alec ?

 **Coquine** : Je sais que tu es là.

 **Victime** : J'y ai pas pensé ok.

 **Victime** : Et puis il aurait pu inventer n'importe quelle histoire pour en être débarrassé.

 **Coquine** : C'est ça, essaie de te rattraper aux branches !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Bonté divine !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : D'où Jace sort-il cette photo ?

 **Coquine** : Je t'invite à lire la conversation un peu au-dessus.

 **Biscuit** : C'est un bon tas de barres, Simon

 **Victime** : Ne me remerciez pas.

 **Biscuit** : Ok on ne te remercie pas, Alec

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Ohlalala

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je pensais… que c'était un rêve

 **Coquine** : Un rêve ? :-o

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Un MAUVAIS rêve !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : J'en ai eu des frissons d'horreur à vrai dire

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Son geste n'allait pas avec l'être entier qu'était Jace

 **Biscuit** : Il va falloir t'y habituer Simon, tu en as pour une semaine.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : :'(

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Mais ce n'est pas pour me lamenter que je suis venue ici

 **Victime** : Ah, étonnant.

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Hey !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : C'est pour vous annoncer que j'ai enfin trouvé Raphael

 **SiméonLePapillon** : J'étais sûr qu'il avait un compte sur ce site

 **Coquine** : Ton instinct féminin, c'est ça -)

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Pas vraiment non

 **SiméonLePapillon** : J'ai surtout vu l'icône de l'application un jour sur son téléphone

 **Biscuit** : Ça explique donc pourquoi tu le cherches activement depuis des jours.

 _ **SiméonLePapillon**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Summer**_ _à la conversation_

 **Biscuit** : Summer ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Oui, c'est visiblement son pseudo

 **Biscuit** : Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit de Raphael ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Sa photo de profil, regarde

 **SiméonLePapillon** : C'est bien sa tête

 **Biscuit** : Sais-tu que les compte fake sont relativement répandus ici ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Non, non je sais que c'est lui, j'en suis persuadé, les rares informations personnelles sur son compte le relient à lui-même.

 **Coquine** : Il est vrai que c'est bien sa tête sur la photo de profil…

 **Coquine** : Hum…

 **Summer** : vous êtes qui?

 **Coquine** : Hello Raphael

 **Coquine** : Ne fais pas attention à tous ces noms barbares

 **Coquine** : Je suis Isabelle, le Papillon se nomme Simon, et le petit Biscuit s'appelle Clary

 **Summer** : je connais aucune isabelle, clary ou simon

 **Summer** : adios

 **Coquine** : C'est définitivement lui -)

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Raphael, on comptait t'intégrer dans le groupe aussi, tu as été d'un grand secours durant la bataille et puis

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu as su être un bon ami

 **Summer** : je vous connais pas

 **Coquine** : Ne fais pas ton Alec, je te prie

 **Biscuit** : Il s'agit peut-être réellement d'un inconnu, hein, je dis ça je dis rien…

 **Summer** : oui, écoutez la rouquine, bonne journée

 **Biscuit** : Comment tu sais que je suis rousse ?

 **Coquine** : Cramé -)

 **Summer** : j'ai la photo de profil sous le nez

 **Summer** : abusez pas

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je viens de voir que Magnus t'a en ami, tu es démasqué Raphael

 **SiméonLePapillon** : D'ailleurs aucun de nous n'est dans la liste d'amis de Magnus

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Hormis Alec, mais est-il nécessaire de le préciser ?

 **Summer** : bon écoutez je ne veux PAS être impliqué de près ou de loin avec vous

 **Summer** : et surtout pas dans un groupe intitulé secte d'admiration d'alexander

 **Biscuit** : C'est donc bien lui, bien joué Simon

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu doutais encore de mes compétences en tant que traqueur ? )

 **Coquine** : Pour notre défense, cette secte nous a été imposée mais nous pouvons changer le nom de notre groupe si tu as une suggestion :-)

 **Summer** : VOTRE groupe

 **Summer** : et puis ce n'est en rien professionnel, je suis le porte-parole de mon clan et mr lightwood est le leader de votre institut

 **Coquine** : ok, tu fais définitivement ton Alec

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Oh tu sais, je m'en porte très bien, ça ne change pas mon impartialité lors de nos réunions.

 **Summer** : evidemment tu es là toi aussi

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Ça fait très plaisir de te voir aussi, Raphael

 **Summer** : et arrête de rêver, je ne vois pas une parcelle d' « « « «impartialité » » » » dans ton aura durant nos réunions, NUNCA

 **Summer** : je vois simplement des étoiles dans tes yeux 100% rivés vers ton copain

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je sais que nous sommes un couple qui attire les convoitises mais tu t'imagines des choses, mon grand.

 **Coquine** : Hum

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Quoi, « hum » ?

 **Summer** : la traduction de son « hum » c'est tout simplement « si tu continues sur cette lancée là, lorenzo va aussi prendre ta place au conseil »

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Aucune preuve à l'appui.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Lorenzo c'est coucouche panier.

 **Coquine** : Il n'y peut rien, Big Bro sait être involontairement séduisant quand il est sérieux -)

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Nous sommes d'accord, c'est totalement la faute d'Alexander.

 **Coquine** : Tout à fait.

 **Summer** : c'est ce genre d'idiotie que je voulais éviter

 **Parabruti** : yo

 **Parabruti** : c'est raphael ?

 **Parabruti** : Summer, sérieusement ?

 **Summer** : parabruti…

 **Summer** : alec ou jace

 **Summer** : et tu es donc totalement jace

 **Parabruti** : comment je dois le prendre ?

 **Summer** : ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯

 **Parabruti** : bref, puisque pour une fois tu tombes bien, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu

 **Summer** : qué?

 **Parabruti** : on pensait avec Clary aller en Italie prochainement

 **Parabruti** : et puisque tu es italien il doit bien y avoir une ville que tu pourrais nous conseiller

 **Summer** : je ne suis pas italien, idiota !

 **Parabruti** : ah bon ?

 **Coquine** : Aaaah, Jace… Tu mérites bien ton surnom !

 **Parabruti** : écoute Italiano, Santiago, j'y ai cru

 _ **Coquine**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **Summer**_ _en_ _ **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota**_

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : ok je quitte ce non-sens ridicule, adios

 **Coquine** : Au fait

 **Coquine** : Pourquoi Summer ?

 **Parabruti** : c'est vrai ça, un peu contradictoire pour un vampire

 **SiméonLePapillon** : il adore l'été, la journée ne change pas pour lui, mais les nuits sont chaudes et belles, les nuages sont peu présents et le ciel est donc sublime pour voir les étoiles

 **SiméonLePapillon** : c'est pour ça que son pseudo m'a finalement mis la puce à l'oreille

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : arrête de déballer ma vie gratuitement, lewis !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je croyais que tu étais parti

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : je le suis, c'est bon

 **Parabruti** : merci pour ton utilité très marquée aujourd'hui

 **Parabruti** : ce groupe est décidément inutile

 **Parabruti** : mais très actif pour créer des conflits

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et si je peux me permettre.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Comment souhaitez-vous vous rendre jusqu'en Italie ?

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Toi et Clary.

 **Parabruti** : voilà, ce genre de conflit

 **Magnuficent Bane** : J'écoute.

 **Parabruti** : par tes portails

 **Parabruti** : avant de râler, tu le fais bien trente-six fois pour Alec et toi

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Pour la simple et unique bonne raison qu'Alexander est mon copain.

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Et que je ferais évidemment tout pour lui.

 **Parabruti** : oh, c'est vrai ?

 **Parabruti** : Alec demande-lui de changer mon pseudo

 **Parabruti** : on est Parabatai mec

 **Parabruti** : tu me délaisses un peu trop pour ton magicien

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je crois que c'est peine perdue

 **Parabruti** : non tu crois ?

 **Parabruti** : (c'était ironique à mourir)

 **Parabruti** : et puis, Magnus

 **Parabruti** : soyons réaliste

 **Parabruti** : Clary et moi faisons un geste pour la planète en utilisant tes portails

 **Parabruti** : pas de pollution, puisqu'on ne prend pas d'avion, pas de train, pas de voiture

 **Magnuficent Bane** : Je ne suis pas un Uber ou une compagnie aérienne figure-toi.

 _ **Coquine**_ _a changé le pseudo de_ _ **Magnuficent Bane**_ _en_ _ **AmericanAirlines**_

 **Coquine** : Tout le monde est égaux à présent -)

 **SiméonLePapillon** : X'D

 **Parabruti** : c'est notre anniversaire à Clary et moi, Magnus

 **Parabruti** : et tu sais comme c'est important les anniversaires

 **Biscuit** : Quand tu disais que tu allais t'occuper des billets d'avion, je ne pensais pas que ton billet c'était Magnus

 **AmericanAirlines** : Moi je n'en suis pas étonné, vois-tu !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Bon…

 **AmericanAirlines** : Je peux peut-être faire cette unique exception.

 **AmericanAirlines** : Pour m'avoir accompagné à la boîte avant-hier.

 **Parabruti** : je rappelle aussi que j'ai attendu dehors dans le froid de l'hiver durant plus d'une heure

 **AmericanAirlines** : c'est une plainte que j'entends là ?

 **Parabruti** : PAS DU TOUT

 **AmericanAirlines** : Bien bien…

 **AmericanAirlines** : Italie. C'est bien mais savez-vous que c'est un pays et non une ville ? J'ai tout de même besoin d'une destination plus précise avant de vous envoyer au milieu de nulle part.

 **Parabruti** : OK

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu en connais des villes Italiennes toi ?

 **Parabruti** : tu me prends pour qui ?

 **Biscuit** : Eh bien, propose.

 **Parabruti** : Rome. Valence. Florence.

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : valence c'est en espagne, crétin

 **Coquine** : Tiens t'es toujours là

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce crime impunément

 **Parabruti** : Valence/Florence c'est bon on ne va pas pinailler dessus

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : allez à venise qu'on en finisse !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Je crois qu'on ne peut pas trouver mieux.

 **Biscuit** : Mais c'est vrai !

 **Biscuit** : Venise, Jace !

 **Parabruti** : c'est toujours en Italie ça ?

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : évidemment que oui !

 **Parabruti** : mais je sais plus moi, tu fais ton caca nerveux sur l'Espagne blablabla florence c'est pas en Italie blablabla

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : ok c'est bon je quitte

 **SiméonLePapillon** : C'est VALENCE qui n'est pas en Italie

 **Parabruti** : BREF

 **Biscuit** : Venise est une très belle ville Italienne

 **Coquine** : Et on ne peut plus romantique

 **Coquine** : Il me tarde de voir la tête de Jace sur une gondole

 **Parabruti** : une quoi ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Bon sang, mais éduquez-moi ce garçon !

 **Biscuit** : OK on va définitivement à Venise, je me dois de lui faire découvrir

 **AmericanAirlines** : Qu'il en soit ainsi

 **AmericanAirlines** : Deux billets nominatifs pour un Inculte et un Petit Biscuit vous attendent à la résidence Bane-Lightwood.

 **Biscuit** : Génial !

 **Parabruti** : je suis le petit biscuit ok

 **Coquine** : Je vous envie… :3

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [18:45]

 **Victime** : C'est quoi ce pseudo Magnus ?

 **Victime** : Vous savez quoi, je ne veux pas savoir en fait.

 **Victime** : Je m'en vais.

 **Parabruti** : ah bah bravo Raphael, tu lui as fait peur

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : ce sont tes lacunes géographiques qui lui on fait peur

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je vais finir par croire que tu nous aimes, Raph'

* * *

 _Vous pouvez voir sur la photo de couverture de la fic, les photos de profil de certains des personnages._

 _De gauche à droite, en descendant deux à deux :_

 _Izzy, Magnus, Clary, Jace (c'était la photo quand il mangeait, maintenant il a celle de Simon et lui XD), Simon et celle actuelle d'Alec !_

 _Alors dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, et je vous retrouve très vite, ciaou :3_


	5. Alec et Clary, comme () de la main

Utilisateurs :

 **Parabruti** \- Jace Herondale  
 **Biscuit** \- Clary Fairchild  
 **Victime** \- Alec Ligthwood  
 **AmericanAirlines** \- Magnus Bane  
 **Coquine** \- Isabelle Lightwood  
 **SiméonLePapillon** \- Simon Lewis  
 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** – Raphael Santiago

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5 **  
Alec et Clary, comme les deux doigts de la main  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **:** **Pafabruti - Biscuit** [22:14]

 **Parabruti** : hey, tout se passe comme prévu ? ça fait un moment que vous êtes partis

 **Parabruti** : Alec, répond pas non plus

 **Parabruti** : vous vous êtes fait avoir ? vous vous êtes fait capturer c'est ça ?

 **Parabruti** : par tous les démons, j'aurai du m'en douter, vous envoyer tous les deux en mission de reconnaissance dans ce foutu bar c'était du suicide

 **Parabruti** : où est-ce qu'on avait la tête !

 **Parabruti** : Clary ?

 **Parabruti** : Clary réponds stp !

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [22:33]

 **Biscuit** : cc

 **Parabruti** : coucou ?

 **Biscuit** : tout va bin jace on a récupéré la clé

 **Biscuit** : c'était plutpot une carte mais bon c'est la clé de la porte qu'on voulait

 **Biscuit** : *bien

 **Parabruti** : vous êtes où ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Un problème ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Biscuit m'a l'air…

 **AmericanAirlines** : Un peu différente.

 **Biscuit** : je vais bien magnus, je suis avec alec on attend le méteo tout va bien

 **Parabruti** : bougez pas on vient vous chercher avec le van

 **Biscuit** : *métro

 **Biscuit** : pas besoin jace, on passe du bon temps avec alec !

 **Parabruti** : pardon ?

 **Parabruti** : ai-je bien entendu ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Es-tu saoule, Biscuit ?

 **Biscuit** : de ouf

 **AmericanAirlines** : Eh bien comme ça, ça a pour mérite d'être clair.

 **Parabruti** : vous avez bu ?

 **Biscuit** : cest un bar jace

 **Parabruti** : mais y'a boire et boire !

 **Coquine** : Ah Clary, heureuse de te savoir toujours vivante ! Jace devenait fou.

 **Coquine** : Et Alec ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Quel est le nouveau désastre orchestré par ma bande de bras cassés préférés ?

 **Biscuit** : alec va bien il est à coté de loi

 **Biscuit** : **moi

 **Biscuit** : je lui dis vous vouelz lui parler

 **Coquine** : On enquête sur la disparition de Mundanes dans un casino, et nous avons besoin de la clé d'une des chambres d'hôtel du casino qui est protégée par un sceau nous empêchant d'entrer avec une rune. Voilà le topo.

 **Parabruti** : et pendant que nous bossions de façon professionnelle, visiblement Alec et Clary qui avaient pour but de récupérer la fameuse clé en faisant ami ami avec le type qu'on traque, ont sombré dans la débauche la plus totale

 **SiméonLePapillon** : wo, je n'ai jamais vu Clary saoule avant aujourd'hui

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Tu n'es pas toute seule dehors dans cet état, hein ?

 **Biscuit** : non je vous ai dit ya alec

 **AmericanAirlines** : Et la question c'est « dans quel état est Alexander »

 **AmericanAirlines** : Car on sait tous que son taux de tolérance à l'alcool ne vole pas haut.

 **Biscuit** : il va bien, on va bien, on rigole bien

 **Biscuit** : poruquoi vous vous inquiétez comme ça, zen !

 **Parabruti** : non clairement pas zen, Clary !

 **Victime** : détends-toi jae

 **Biscuit** : *jace

 **Victime** : meric clayr

 **Parabruti** : bonté divine, ne faites plus un seul geste, on arrive !

 **Biscuit** : *merci clary

 **Victime** : merci encore clayr

 **AmericanAirlines** : Alexander donne-moi ta location exacte que je puisse venir te chercher.

 **Parabruti** : ouais portaille-les ça ira plus vite

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : portailler n'est pas un verbe

 **Parabruti** : qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : je passais par là, en me demandant naïvement si les shadowhunters s'étaient un peu calmés

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : mais je vois que vous n'engendrez que le chaos

 **Parabruti** : c'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour la leçon de morale, Raphi

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça

 **AmericanAirlines** : Alexander, où es-tu ?

 **Victime** : a côté de clary

 **AmericanAirlines** : Je n'en doute pas. Mais où exactement ?

 **Victime** : pq tu me cherches ? je veux pas rentrer tout de suite

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : s'agit-il réellement du leader de l'institut de NYC ?

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : oh vous savez quoi, ne répondez surtout pas

 **SiméonLePapillon** : J'en suis moi-même encore sur le cul

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Alec agir comme ça, c'est démentiel !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Alexander, vu ton état, tu as besoin de te coucher et te préparer à subir une bonne cuite.

 **Parabruti** : ouais je dois aussi te border Clary, fait pas l'enfant et dis-nous où vous vous trouvez

 **Biscuit** : j'ai pas besoin d'être bordé

 **Victime** : non jai vraiment pas envie de dormir mnt

 **Victime** : je suis en forme pourr au moins cinq rounds

 **SiméonLePapillon** : rounds de quoi ?

 **Parabruti** : ne pose pas ce genre de question !

 **Coquine** : Oooooow Alec, serais-tu en train de parler de sexe ?

 **Parabruti** : ne l'encourage pas toi !

 **Victime** : prépare toi avant que j'arrive Manfus

 **AmericanAirlines** : De un, c'est Magnus, darling.

 **AmericanAirlines** : De deux, vu ton état il est impossible que tu arrives jusqu'à l'appartement sans t'être tué dans le processus.

 **AmericanAirlines** : De trois, la seule chose qui t'attend, c'est le lit et un cachet d'aspirine.

 **Biscuit** : t'inquiète pas magnus je m'occupe de luii

 **AmericanAirlines** : C'est là bien ce qui me fait peur…

 **Biscuit** : mais non, on a beau paraitre pas très ami, on s'aime beuaocup

 **Biscuit** : hein alec

 **Parabruti** : vous êtes à deux mètres, toi et alec, inutile de vous parler ici

 **Victime** : ouais clary est gentille

 **Parabruti** : huh

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je sauvegarde tout ça ! :D

 **Parabruti** : et elle sent bon Clary ?

 **Victime** : oui

 **Parabruti** : AH donc elle t'emmerdait pas son odeur sur moi la dernière fois quand on a changé de corps !

 **Victime** : c'est toi quui m'emmerdais

 **Parabruti** : eh bien merci !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Très bien, je vais localiser Alexander, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

 **Parabruti** : non, attends un peu, c'est hilarant

 **Parabruti** : Alec, qui préfères-tu entre moi et Magnus ?

 **Victime** : magnus

 **Parabruti** : quoi ? Sérieusement ?

 **Victime** : on peut pas avoir de relation sexuelle tous les deux tu vois

 **SiméonLePapillon** : je sauvegarde absolument TOUT !

 **Parabruti** : …

 **AmericanAirlines** : Très bien il est grandement temps de rentrer.

 **Victime** : yeppp j'arrive jarrive j'ai hâte de pouvoir t'embrasser et te déshabiller

 **Coquine** : ohoh Alec, tu as chaud ce soir !

 **Victime** : t'as pas idée

 **Victime** : magnus, qui commmence ce soir ?

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Commencer quoi ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Ne répond pas, Alexander.

 **Victime** : qui commence à faire l'amour à l'autre

 **Coquine** : C'est si adorablement dit !

 **Parabruti** : POURQUOI TU LUI POSES CE GENRE DE QUESTION SIMON

 **SiméonLePapillon** : C'était une question purement innocente, je le jure !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur en appuyant sur envoyer !

 **Victime** : peux-tu écarter les jambes en premier ce soir magnus ?

 _ **AmericanAirlines**_ _a retiré_ _ **Victime**_ _du groupe_

 **Parabruti** : je m'en vais et je ne reviendrais plus jamais

 **Biscuit** : pourquoi tu as enlevé alec !

 **Biscuit** : remets-le !

 **AmericanAirlines** : C'est pour son bien, crois-moi.

 **Biscuit** : alec me dit de te dire qu'il peut écarter les cuisses ce soirr si cest ce que tu préfères

 _ **AmericanAirlines**_ _a retiré_ _ **Biscuit**_ _du groupe_

 **Parabruti** : j'ai besoin de me laver les yeux à l'acide

 **Parabruti** : sur-le-champ

 **AmericanAirlines** : Avec vous Shadowhunters, n'y a-t-il pas un seul jour serein et tranquille ?

 **Coquine** : Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il fallait le faire boire pour qu'il nous raconte tout ça, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps :')

 **Parabruti** : plus JAMAIS il ne boit

 **Parabruti** : plus jamais LUI et CLARY ensemble sur une mission

 **AmericanAirlines** : J'ai localisé Alexander, je vous ramène Clary à l'institut d'ici deux minutes.

 **Parabruti** : enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde de fous !

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [22:58]

 **AmericanAirlines** : Je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

 **Parabruti** : où est Clary ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Si je le savais, je serais à cet instant-là en train d'attacher Alexander au lit.

 **AmericanAirlines** : Et avant que tu n'interprètes confusément mes paroles, ça aurait été simplement pour le maintenir le temps qu'il décuve et n'aille pas s'enfuir pour faire je ne sais quoi.

 **Parabruti** : un grand merci pour avoir précisé

 **Parabruti** : pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu allais faire comme Alec et déballer ta vie sexuelle ici

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Magnus, tu n'avais pas dit avoir détecté Alec ? Clary n'était pas avec lui ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Pour tout vous dire, quand je suis arrivé face à eux, notre adorée Clary a trouvé intelligent de créer une rune pour produire un portail et disparaître elle et Alexander…

 **AmericanAirlines** : Juste sous mon nez.

 **Parabruti** : et un Warlock comme toi n'a rien pu faire pour les suivre ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : Excuse-moi d'avoir si peu de pratique en ce qui concerne les Shadowhunters spéciaux dotés de capacités qui ne leur sont normalement pas attribuées.

 **AmericanAirlines** : Donc non je ne sais pas où ils sont allés.

 **Parabruti** : ok je vais m'occuper de le traquer avec notre lien

 **AmericanAirlines** : Même si tu les retrouves, Biscuit ira encore s'enfuir avec lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 **AmericanAirlines** : J'aurai été d'avis à les laisser s'amuser, mais concernant leur survie, je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre eux dans cet état-là.

 **AmericanAirlines** : Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient en leur possession une clé dont vous avez cruellement besoin pour poursuivre votre mission.

 **Parabruti** : j'y crois pas, c'est vraiment le duo improbable

 **Parabruti** : quand Alec sera sobre, je veux être là lorsqu'il lira les messages

 **Coquine** : Il s'en remettra pas, le pauvre :')

 _ **Coquine**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Biscuit**_ _et_ _ **1 autre personne**_ _à la conversation_

 **Coquine** : Bon, Clary, Alec, un peu de sérieux, nous avons besoin de la clé.

 **Biscuit** : quelle clé ?

 **Parabruti** : surtout, restons calme

 **Coquine** : celle que vous avez vaillamment récupérée aux deux vampires.

 **Biscuit** : on na jamais récupéré de clé

 **Parabruti** : CELLE QUE VOUS DEVIEZ ALLER RÉCUPÉRER POUR OUVRIR LA PORTE SCELLÉE

 **Biscuit** : cest bon t'énerve ps, je l'ai, je l'ai, je plaisantais

 **Biscuit** : c'est alec qui a eu lidée de dire que je l'avais perdu

 **Parabruti** : ok Alec et toi ça suffit, rentrez immédiatement

 **Victime** : tes pas notre père

 **Parabruti** : et encore heureux !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Alexander, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

 **Victime** : ça m'intrigue

 **Victime** : dis-moi touut

 **AmericanAirlines** : Si tu rentres à la maison sur-le-champ, rien ne changera entre nous.

 **AmericanAirlines** : Mais si tu ne rentres pas, je décide de te quitter.

 **Parabruti** : Alec écoute-le, tu ne veux tout de même pas finir tout seul

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Si vous cassez, c'est mon cœur qui va se briser !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Alors Alexander, que choisis-tu ?

 **Parabruti** : alec ?

 **Coquine** : Que sont-ils encore en train de faire comme idioties tous les deux ?

 **Biscuit** : il est en train de pleurer

 **Parabruti** : qui ?

 **Biscuit** : alec !

 **Parabruti** : dites-moi que c'est une blague

 **Biscuit** : évidemment que non c'est pa une blague ! le pauvre, magnus tu l'as fait pleurer !

 **AmericanAirlines** : J'aurai plutôt imaginé un scénario dans lequel Alexander revenait illico presto à l'appartement…

 **AmericanAirlines** : Pas un scenario où il s'effondrerait en larmes.

 **Coquine** : J'ai cru voir il y a quelques semaines qu'Alec avait l'alcool triste.

 **AmericanAirlines** : C'est en effet le cas mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il réagisse avec autant d'émotions.

 **AmericanAirlines** : Biscuit, dit lui que c'était une petite blague, rien de plus.

 **Biscuit** : ce nétait pas drôle non !

 **Parabruti** : Clary dis-lui stp, ou ça ne va jamais se finir

 **Biscuit** : je lui ai dit cest bon

 **Parabruti** : il a réagi comment ?

 **Biscuit** : il va biiiiien

 **Biscuit** : jai trouvé une blague trop drôle dans mon carambar

 **Parabruti** : carambar ?

 **Parabruti** : peu importe, Clary revient à l'institut tout de suite ou Simon sera plus ton ami

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Merci de ne pas m'utiliser de la sorte

 **Biscuit** : qu'est ce qui a deux bosses et qu'on trouve au pole nord

 **SiméonLePapillon** : un chameau des neiges ?

 **Parabruti** : ne l'encourage pas toi non plus !

 **Biscuit** : nope

 **AmericanAirlines** : Un Alexander et une Clary que j'aurai envoyés au pôle nord après les avoir frappés tous les deux à la tête ?

 **Biscuit** : tututut

 **Biscuit** : c'était

 **Biscuit** : un chameau qui s'est perdu

 **Parabruti** : j'en peux plus, Magnus fait quelque chose de magique

 **SiméonLePapillon** : elle est rigolote cette blague, avoue-le

 **Parabruti** : non, même pas un peu !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Très bien, que la magie opère

 **AmericanAirlines** : Clary dit à Alexander la chose suivante

 **AmericanAirlines** : S'il rentre de suite à l'appartement, nous allons pratiquer une partie de jambe en l'air la plus chaude qui puisse exister

 **Parabruti** : pour une fois je laisse passer et j'approuve

 **AmericanAirlines** : Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

 _ **Victime**_ _vient de partager sa localisation._

 _Dell Water - Brooklyn, État de New York 11218, États-Unis - 40.649273, -73.995724_

 **Parabruti** : je dois dire que je suis impressionné, bravo

 **Coquine** : Simple et concis, que voulez-vous de plus ?

 **Parabruti** : la clé peut-être

 **Coquine** : En effet

 **AmericanAirlines** : Je m'en occupe tout de suite

 **Coquine** : Ne les gronde pas trop, ce sont encore des enfants -)

O

 **Conversation** **:** **Secte d'Adoration d'Alexander Lightwood** [13:02]

 **Coquine** : Hé, Magnus.

 **Coquine** : Comment se porte notre très cher Alec

 **Coquine** : Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse de sa part depuis que tu nous as ramené Clary à l'Institut

 **AmericanAirlines** : Eh bien, notre adorable Alexander comate encore un peu dans la salle de bain.

 **AmericanAirlines** : La tête non loin de la cuvette des toilettes il me semble.

 **Coquine** : Je dois t'avouer que Clary est dans le même état huhu

 **AmericanAirlines** : Les deux vampires qu'ils ont accostés on bien dû rire en s'amusant à faire boire deux Shadowhunters jusqu'à épuisement mental.

 **Coquine** : J'espère surtout qu'aucun des deux ne savait qu'Alec était Alec !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Et donc, votre mission ?

 **Coquine** : On a bien récupéré la clé. Ces deux vampires se sont bien fendu la poire avec Big Bro et Clary, mais ils rigoleront moins quand ils apprendront qu'on leur a volé leur moyen de communication avec leur très cher leader.

 **Victime** : hé

 **AmericanAirlines** : Oh, Alexander ? Toujours aux toilettes ? J'ai dû sortir pour un client, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne meurs pas tout de suite.

 **Victime** : C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis sombre maintenant

 **Victime** : sobre

 **Coquine** : Ah

 **Victime** : Bref, je suis pas venue pour parler de ça

 **Victime** : Y aurait-il une explication logique concernant toutes les demandes d'amis que je vois apparaître sur mon écran ?

 **Biscuit** : Moi aussi Alec, moi aussi…

 **Victime** : Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

 **Coquine** : Il est très probable que vous ayez accosté la moitié du bar et donnant vos noms et en souhaitant faire ami ami, vous ne croyez pas ?

 **Biscuit** : Oh, merde… Je crois me rappeler de quelque chose comme ça

 **Victime** : Pourquoi l'un d'eux me demande une date pour que je lui présente Magnus ?

 **Coquine** : Tu lui as peut-être promis qu'il pourrait rencontrer le High Warlock de Brooklyn

 **Biscuit** : Oh, et moi j'ai une certaine Katherine qui me demande si le « beau brun ténébreux et adorablement maladroit » avec moi (je cite hein), est vraiment gay, parce qu'elle le « sauterait bien »

 **Coquine** : Tout le bar a l'air d'être dorénavant à jour concernant la vie personnelle de notre adorable maladroit Alec.

 **Victime** : Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Izzy !

 **Victime** : Et non Magnus, avant que tu ne demandes, je ne connais pas cette soi-disant Katherine

 **Biscuit** : Tu connais peut-être ce certain « Mortal Karl » qui me demande à l'instant pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas par message privé ?

 **Victime** : NON PLUS !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Dès que je rentre, il sera temps de nettoyer un peu ton téléphone, Alexander.

 **AmericanAirlines** : Et je m'en occuperais personnellement.

 **Victime** : Tu sais quoi, tu as raison ! Je ne touche plus à ce portable, je suis en train de recevoir des photos indécentes !

 **AmericanAirlines** : Des photos indécentes ?

 **AmericanAirlines** : J'arrive, ne bouge pas

 **SiméonLePapillon** : Mais, vous avez passé la soirée à draguer tout le bar ?

 **Coquine** : Je me posse actuellement la même question… !

 **SiméonLePapillon** : D'ailleurs, j'étais avec Jace à l'instant, et il est parti telle une fusée pour nettoyer aussi le tel' de Clary.

 **JeNeSuisPasItalienIdiota** : vraie bande de boulets…

* * *

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous allez rire !

La fin de la série arrive à grand pas, j'ai hâte et pas hâte en même temps, trop triste de dire au revoir à cette série après tant d'années...

Allez, à très vite et merci pour tous vos messages, ciaou (:


End file.
